Field
The present disclosure relates generally to stability devices for tools and a kit for holding these stability devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for stabilizing a tool relative to the surface of an object.
Background
During manufacturing, parts may need to be inspected to ensure that the parts do not have any undesired inconsistencies. As used herein, an “undesired inconsistency” may be an inconsistency that is outside of selected tolerances. The inconsistency may take the form of, for example, without limitation, a mark left by a tool, a misalignment, an incomplete fairing of material, a wrinkle, a scratch, some other type of inconsistency, or a combination thereof.
Various tools may be used to inspect a part to ensure that the part does not have any undesired inconsistencies. These tools may include, but are not limited to, ultrasonic testing devices, laser devices, depth gauges, and/or other types of inspection tools.
Typically, a laser device and/or depth gauge may be used to inspect the surface of a part. However, some currently available laser devices may be more expensive and/or bulkier than desired. These laser devices may not be suitable for inspecting surfaces within restricted areas, enclosed spaces, and/or small spaces. Additionally, laser devices may not be suitable for inspecting parts having surfaces that were treated with potentially flammable chemicals.
Consequently, depth gauges may be used to inspect surfaces within restricted areas, enclosed spaces, and/or small spaces and surfaces that have been treated with potentially flammable chemicals. However, some currently available depth gauges may only provide accurate measurements when measurements are made on a substantially flat or only slightly contoured surface.
A typical depth gauge may have a probe shaft that may be moved across a surface to measure depth changes in the surface. However, when the tip of the probe shaft reaches an edge of a part or a complex contour, such as a curved corner, the probe shaft may rotate and/or tilt. Rotation and/or tilting of the probe shaft may result in inaccurate measurements. Further, aligning the tip of the probe shaft with corners may be more difficult than desired. For example, without limitation, aligning the tip with an interior corner, such as a fillet, or an exterior corner may be more difficult than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.